Izana Haruka
Izana Haruka (イザナ・ハルカ''Izana Haruka''), is a Elemental-Magic Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Haru. She is famous for her usage of Blood Magic '''and '''Ice Magic. She is often a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of her appearance and style. Izana is known for using Blood Magic, which is the most darkest, most powerful, and most feared of all the elemental magics and is the only non-Lost Magic known to have a taboo. Appearance Izana is a tall, slim and young woman who has red eyes and long blond hair. She has long eyelashes and her face is soft in shape. She has full lips, and has a curvaceous body. Izana has a large breasts, a curvy, voluptuous body and ample hips. Her measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). She would often wear hoodies, over sized sweaters, over sized white t-shirts and baggy sweatpants. Her red Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. Izana is widely known for her looks, fashion style and for being a model for Sorcerer Magazine. Izana often wears revealing outfits like sports top or her standard outfit: a light purple bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A''"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Personality Like her partner Cana, Izana has a great love for alcoholic beverages-and a strong alcoholic resistance- such that it borders on addiction. Oftentimes, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of sixteen, and the frequency of her drinking has grown to the point where thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Izana is one of the maturest members of Fairy Tail. She hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members. She is very focused on the situation at hand. Other than that, Izana is a really loving, caring and understanding person. Sometimes, her comrades comes up to her whenever they're angry, unhappy, exhausted or frustrated. Izana is great at comforting people. Izana is a tough girl with great interest about the occult, and likes to scare her friends with ghost stories. However, this is her way to hide her easily frightened personality, even rivaling that of her sister, Izumi Haruka. However, she can be brave when it's needed. She is also insecure about her ambitions to become an illustrator, having been discouraged by more experienced ones. As a result, she often goes to her cousin, or sometimes her best friend, Aika Mizushima, for advice. But despite her occasional selfish or jealous actions, Izana really does care about her friends, even more than herself, and hates it when people go out of their way to her. In X792, Izana has a much stronger personality. Magic and Abilities * '''Elemental Magic' (Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. * Elemental Martial Arts ( , Erementaru Māsharu Ātsu lit. Fighting Style of Various Elements): Elemental Martial Arts are a special-but-not-really supplementary usage of all elemental-based magics- it is said to be simply a "property" but not a spell itself. Scorch Strike is derived from all forms of Slayer Magics, whom have the ability to use their bodies as a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, releasing varying quantities of their element with each and every one of their blows. As such, Elemental Martial Arts is an existence extremely similar to that of such a property, allowing everyone and their mother to use that special power. Elemental Martial Arts revolve around the use of elemental magic bolstered by traditional, or modern, Martial Art methods. Though it is generally used with a single magic, some practitioners are capable of using two or more elements. Elemental Martial Arts revolves around the principle that one is able to seamlessly showcase Magic as an expression of one's physical prowess. This is achieved through what is known as "internal balance". This internal balance involves rigorous physical and magical conditioning, as well as knowledge; one must be capable of incorporating various styles of elemental magic in order to bolster their overall prowess within the magic. However, with general users, their specialization in this form of magic makes it difficult to utilize elemental magic in its conventional way, though the versatility makes up for this. * Elemental Body (エレメンタル・ボディ, Erementaru Bodi): Elemental Body is a special spell that any Elemental Magic user is capable of—but only if they have mastered their magic. All versions of the Elemental Body spell enable the user to do as the name would indicate- transform their body into their element. When performing Elemental Body, the user takes the concept of "absorb the element into your body to give you a boost" one step further; the user integrates the element of their choice into their flesh and fuses it with their body. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of the real element, which vary from version to version. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. They are neither completely human nor element in this state, which also seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element. Despite being this spell being extremely powerful, a way to harm a user of this spell is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a user of Elemental Body can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. * Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. ** Iced Shell (絶対凍結 (アイスド・シェル), Aisudo Sheru lit. Absolute Freeze) is an Ice Magic Spell; exclusive to Ice Magic masters. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice; rendering them completely unable to move—though they are "alive" in a sense, but unable to do anything about their situation completely. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not actually a block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body. The Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice. Due to this, even the Arc of Time is unable to reverse it, as it was a living thing and therefore, could not be reversed. It is extremely durable as it did not melt for about ten years, though the first user said it can stay the same for all eternity. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any extremely powerful spell such as Abyss Break will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully through some amazing feat, the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. A difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign—The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up. Needless to say, due to its mechanics and results, Iced Shell is among the most objectionable spells in modern times. * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance is an Ice Magic Spell, and one of the most powerful Ice Magic spells to ever exist. When performing Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, the user coats ice upon their blade, before dashing forward and launching a four-hit combo, during which they are invulnerable to damage; before they unleash two successive strikes afterwards, and ending the combo with a final, somersaulting strike that is capable of rending the earth. Each of the first four strikes unleash powerful bursts of ice that are capable of destroying the landscape, while the next two inflict piercing, penetrating damage that tear through the sturdiest of defenses. However, the final blow discards all of the user's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack that destroys anything it touches instantly; after which, the ice is destroyed. A master has also been shown able to use the spell by freezing their own blood, thus creating resistance from the Lost Magic, Arc of Time. * Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the user to create and control the element of blood. It is the only elemental magic to be considered a Forbidden Magic, because of the sinister connotations of blood. Indeed, Blood Magic is referred to as the darkest, most powerful, and most feared of all the elemental magics and is the only non-Lost Magic known to have a taboo. * Blood-Make (血の造形魔法 (ブラッド・スメイク), Buraddo Meiku lit. Blood Molding Magic): Blood-Make is a specialized function of Blood Magic, often mistaken for the real deal—though unlike the actual Blood-Make, this Blood-Make is far more versatile. In order to harness the power of Blood-Make, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood—before immediately bringing it towards themselves. From here, the user is capable of utilizing Shape Transformation to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This allows the user to expand, shape and solidify the blood into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. With Blood-Make, the user can create a variety of objects out of blood to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using blood, such as covering the ground with blood, causing enemies to slip up easier. All in all, the user is capable of forming almost anything; a power that's limited by the imagination of the caster. Relationships * Izumi Haruka: Izana's younger sister, who's also a member of Fairy Tail. Trivia * In year X792, Izana almost died because of her battle with a strong, dark mage. * Izana gained the nickname 'The Maiden of Blood and Ice' because she is known to be the strongest Blood and Ice Mage.